Furniture and fixtures for use by babies and small children often presents a problem for parents with limited living space. For this reason it is desirable that such furniture serve more than one purpose. A bedside co-sleeper is very useful for an infant or very young child as it prevents a parent from having to get out of bed to deal with a child requiring minor attention or comforting. If the co-sleeper can then be put to other uses, the parents will save both space and the cost of other furniture. If the co-sleeper can be folded for traveling it will have additional utility. Various examples of such multi-purpose children's furniture have been patented and sold.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,709, issued to Cheng teaches a folding combination playpen and baby bed having an elevated floorboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,470, issued to Shamie discloses a combination foldable playpen and dressing/changing table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,336 issued to Mariol adds an upper level to a playpen to provide a bassinet. The short legs of the upper level are inserted into openings in the top of the vertical supports of the playpen. U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,186, issued to Berk et al. discloses a portable combination crib and playpen. U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,176 issued to Saldana teaches a unit designed for home and travel that may be used as a support for a playpen, bassinet or baby chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,634 issued to Onishi, et al. describes an adjustable bed, suitable for use from infancy to adulthood that includes a bed frame body having pivoting end panels and a height adjustable base. In one adjusted position, with the end panels pivoted to near vertical and the height adjustable base fully raised, the bed is swingable like a cradle, with the bed frame body swingably suspended from the height adjustable base. By lowering the height adjustable base, the near vertical end panels contact the floor, and the bed is useful as a playpen for an infant or a chair for an adult. By pivoting the end panels to intermediate or horizontal positions, the bed becomes useful as a lounge chair or as a bed for a child.
Beside cribs that attached to the parents' bed were known at the turn of the century (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,548,005; 620,069; 1,138,451; 1,283,169; 1,267,244) but fell out of favor for many years. Recently there has been a resurgence in the practice of having babies adjacent the parents' bed. Such bed-side devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,435 to Griffin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,561 to Tharalson et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,655 to Van Winkle et al. Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,228, describes a crib securable to the side of a parent's bed that includes an alarm mechanism for sounding an audible alarm when an infant attempts to climb from the crib onto the parent's bed.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a bedside co-sleeper that can be adapted for use as a changing table, bassinet or play yard. It is a further objective of the invention to provide a co-sleeper with these capabilities that is inexpensive, compact and portable. It is still a further objective of the present invention that the unit be simple to erect and collapsible for transport and storage. Finally, it is an objective of the invention that the co-sleeper design consider and address all possible safety considerations related to its use. Other features and advantages of the invention will be seen from the following description and drawings. The present invention addresses many of the deficiencies of prior art convertible sleeping unit inventions and satisfies all of the objectives described above.